Generally, in revenue meters having memory, metrology data was stored in serially-erasable programmable read-only memory (SEPROM). This was done because the memory structures could be randomly accessed and written one byte at a time. Also, the processors used in these meters did not have large amounts of random access memory (RAM) available, and thus had to store the metrology data into SEPROM. Because of the low RAM of the processors and the use of SEPROM, memory management was coupled with data collection.
Therefore, systems and methods are desired that overcome challenges present in the art, some of which are described above.